A couple of hot winter moments
by zorosoul26
Summary: Chapter 1 The straw hat crew comes across a winter island in the New World. Everyone excited to explore the island and town. Nami and Zoro are the ones who watch the ship and both of them do not expect what happens.
1. Chapter 1: hot winter moments

Chapter 1: A couple of hot winter moments.

After time skip. ZoroxNami

starts at mostly T but M at the end.

As the straw-hats neared a winter Island. Zoro went inside to tell them about it. He said he had also seen a town. Luffy was the first to barge out without a coat on. Nami yelled at Luffy "winter is cold, put a coat on." Luffy just responded "oh right it is" and went to change. Chopper came out with Usopp and Franky right behind. They were all laughing and Chopper began reminiscing about home. Brook walked out with Sanji, Robin, and Nami.  
Sanji doing his normal love wiggle. "Nami-swan, Robin-swan why are you wearing jackets. Robin replied, "because it's cold out Mr. Cook" with her slight chuckle. Nami nodded.

Everyone was on the deck ready to go on the island except Zoro. "Hmm Zoro, you're not coming?" Zoro answered "I never said that." The swordsman walked onto the deck grabbing a coat on his way there. Sanji was about to run inside to kick Zoro out of his chair. As Zoro came out the cook just pushed him forward saying "Shitty swordsman". Zoro just responded with "tch" "shitty chef"

"Okay" Nami stated giving direction and asking what the crew wanted to do. Robin and chopper went to the town to find a bookstore. Luffy went with Brook and Sanji to find food mostly meat for Luffy. Franky and Usopp went to get fuel and look for weapon stores. Nami wanted to shop but needed someone to carry her bags. She decided to wait with Zoro and watch the ship. And told them someone should come back to the ship before it got dark, so I can go shopping.  
She went inside the ship towards the room with her maps and began working a little on them. Zoro went to the crow's nest to lift weights. After about 45minutes, Nami went outside to see if anyone was back yet. Disappointed nobody was, she went inside, put a kettle on the stove to make tea. She took out two cups when she meant just for one. She remembered what tea Zoro liked. She felt odd that she had.  
Once the tea was done, Nami went up to the crow's nest with two cups to see if Zoro wanted the tea she just made. When she got to the crow's nest, Zoro was there sitting up after seeing her.  
She asked if Zoro wanted tea and he said yes. Zoro thanked her and they sat drinking tea. It was quiet in a way where it never normally was. Nami was always yelling at something he did and he yelled back, or they were laughing but never quiet. Just the two of them in the crow's nest.

Zoro took delight in the quiet but wondering why it was there. Zoro noticed how sweet Nami looked and how nice she was being.  
Nami suddenly had an ache in her stomach. She questioned what it was from. Was the tea bad, no, was it about Zoro. She felt embarrassment. A little pink blush came to her cheeks as she noticed that Zoro was looking at her. He blushed as well. Then they both looked away.  
Nami told Zoro she had put on a lighter jacket by accident when she came up here instead of her thicker coat. He had asked if was because of the tea you are not cold.  
She had said yes, but Nami was not sure it was just the tea. As he had been so close to her. His body was still sweating a little from his workout. He wasn't wearing a shirt just pants, but he still had a waistband on. It was mainly just his chest exposed but she could see his scars. She thought to herself how attractive Zoro is right now and how attracted she was to him, but stopped that thought and wondering why was she thinking this?

Zoro felt warm. From his workout, the tea, and what little warmth was coming from Nami. She was so close to him. The closest she ever had been without them fighting. He noticed how glowing and beautiful she looked from the snow that became wet on her face and hair. Giving her a shining quality.

Zoro had been the one that broke the nice silence between them. "Oi Nami, nobody has come back yet and it is starting to get dark." She rolled her eyes. "Those idiots did not listen to me. I don't know why I thought they would." They both chuckled.  
In this small moment between them she thought that maybe it was okay, they did not listen to her. It also came to her mind. Was it a moment? As, Luffy, Brook, Sanji, Chopper and Robin come back to the Sunny. Zoro and Nami went away from each other and both smiled slightly. Nami made her way down to the deck.

xxx

The next day after their moment, after lunch, Nami went to go shopping. She dragged Zoro with her. Everyone else but Luffy, Chopper, and Robin stayed on the ship. Luffy and Chopper went looking for animals and bugs. Robin went looking for any history on this Island. Zoro said he would go shopping if he could look at swords. She okayed it. They went to a clothes store and saw the sword shop. Zoro went into to the shop to look at the swords. Nami went with him. After about 15 minutes, they left the sword shop.

Luffy and Chopper found a couple beetles. Robin stumbled across some old buildings with her quest for finding history. Franky and Usopp were looking at the tools and weapons in their work rooms. Brook and Sanji were going over the food they bought and Sanji was cooking Brook something to eat. Zoro and Nami continued shopping.

They were talking turns slightly looking at each other. That moment they had yesterday brought some feelings they previously had. They both did not want to bring their previous thoughts forward as feeling, they would not go anywhere and maybe be dangerous if they did. Nami and Zoro still remember that moment in the Sunny.

xxx

Nami and Zoro finished shopping. They bought a bottle of sake on their way to the Sunny. Zoro almost turned off course a few times, but Nami turned him back. She wanted to get mad and yell at him, but every time she tried yelling the words never came out. They got back to the Sunny and soon forgot she was angry at him. They got back to the Sunny around 5. Everyone was gone. They left a note. Brook got himself a gig playing a concert said it ends at 10 and they'd be back at 11. Brook promised Nami most of the money from the concert, but ,he wrote, he'd keep a few for drinks and bring them back a bottle.

Nami put her clothes in her and Robins room and went back to the kitchen. Nami made something for her and Zoro to eat. They ate and went to the deck at 6. Nami brought the bottle they had bought of Sake and Zoro had two cups. They decided to go near the gardens. They Sunny was not cold or not for her and Zoro. They felt warm next to each other. They were laughing as they drank. Then Nami rolled over and fell into Zoro from the waves rocking the ship slightly. Her hand ended up on his chest. She felt the muscles on his chest and made her hot and blush a little.

He looked down to her. She was wearing a light jacket open and underneath a V-neck tank top. He felt her body against him and got a little hot himself. He put his hand behind her head and leaned toward her. She met him in the middle and they kissed. His strong but gentle arms around her made her want him more than she already had. They were both on their side and wanted to go further. Their tongues wrestled each other. Both aiming for control. He had control and then she fought and got it right back. Not feeling the cold night air on them coming mostly from the winter island.

Nami pulled somewhat back. "Should we go someplace just in case they come back to the Sunny earlier then said." Zoro responded with "Okay, where?". "The girls room" she said back at his question. She added. "they won't be quiet so we would hear them coming." Zoro agreeing. Both rushing towards the said room, eager to continue. Nami pushed the door open from behind and she was kissing Zoro. He picked her up and they rushed to the bed. They both plunked on to the bed. Went back into the position they were in.

Zoro took of her jacket. She was taking of her shirt at the same time he took off his. He unhooked her bra, and she threw it on to the floor. Her chest was now touching his. As she felt his muscles and he felt her soft body and breasts on his chest. They were slowly taking of their clothes and soon were fully naked. It happened so fast. They were both turned on.

To be continued...

Authors note.

I was reading some One Piece fan fiction, particularly Zoro and Nami ones, and thought I'd write my own. It is my first fan fiction. If you want you can give feed back. There is going to be a chapter 2 to this.


	2. Chapter 2:A secret only they knew

Chapter 2: A secret only they knew

(4 hours till note said the rest of the crew would return. Will they be back at the ship before or maybe after 11)

They were both hot. As Zoro's cock hardened, Nami started getting wet. Zoro started kissing and sucking on her neck. He was kissing his way to her breasts and started sucking her nipples. Nami let out a small moan. She started becoming more wet as if she was inviting him in.  
He started rubbing his cock on her walls and clit. Slowly making his way inside her.  
As he was almost fully inside her, she screamed his name moaning after. Zoro was loving this. He liked the way their bodies fit with each other. He liked especially when she said his name. "Louder, Nami say it louder." "Ughhh Zorooo!"

His cock was fully inside. As he keeps this thrusting motion, it was steady but a fast rhythm. He reached her sweet spot and she bit her lip so she would not moan to loud.  
He grunted himself, feeling almost there so many times.  
Nami was moaning and it started to get loud. Almost in the moment, Nami either not caring if her crew mates came or just not realizing that they could any time.  
Nami was saying she was almost there and Zoro was to.  
She was so close and could feel it, and she knew it. Soon, her juices stared to follow becoming empty but still had enough wetness to her for Zoro to keep going and come to a climax himself. The final thrusting between him and her. He pulled out and his seed went onto her.

They both turned on their backs trying to catch their breath. Zoro planted a kiss on her and they both faced each other with a smile.

Nami wanted this again badly. "Zoro?" He remembered her calling his name and it made him hot again. "Yeah" he replied. She was a little afraid, but hoped his answer would match how she felt. "Do want this again, to do this again and -". He stopped her saying "of course, you"? She nodded.  
As they were kissing again, at the same time "oh no Luffy" Nami saying "oh crap I do not know when there coming back." They decided to kiss a little longer and then clean off and get dressed.

When they were both dressed Nami got her and Zoro some water. And made her way to the crow's nest where Zoro was. They both sat there drinking water and thought of that moment. He looked at Nami. She looked as beautiful as ever, glowing because of their evening. As they heard Luffy and the rest singing one of Brooks songs. "Round 2" Zoro said.  
Nami said " yes, very soon".

As they made their way to the deck. Nami first and Zoro second. Nami had money signs in place of her eyes and Zoro laughed.  
"Brook where is my money"-Nami

"Yes, I will bring it right away."-Brook

"Luffy, where is the Saki."-Zoro  
"Here"-Luffy  
Usopp, Franky and Chopper still singing.  
Robin laughing "it was fun." What did you two do while gone.  
Nami listed things "ate food, I worked on maps, Zoro trained, we drank some Sake we bought on the way back, and I thought of how much money I would get, I think Zoro took a nap and we waited for you guys to come back". In her mind, she thought about the things she did not tell the others. She did not mention the wonderful and incredible sex she and Zoro just had. It was nice to have a secret for a while. One that only they knew.


	3. Chapter 3:Round 2

Chapter 3: Round 2

The straw hats left the winter island. A few days after leaving, Zoro and Nami found themselves finally alone. On the sea, they could not find a spot to have "round 2". Robin had the night watch shift (Usopp and Franky had it previously).

Zoro had woken up and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. He found himself in front of Nami and Robins room thinking it was the guys room and walked in.  
Nami mumbled out "robin I thought you had watch" "oi Nami" she turned around and saw Zoro.  
"Ah Zoro!"  
He put his hand on her mouth, "hiss woman , I thought it was my room"  
Mumbles to himself 'all the doors look the same at night'  
"Baka"  
"witch"  
Zoro tripped on one of her books that fell of the bookshelf and landed on the bed. He pulled himself up so he didn't fall on Nami. One hand was on her waist.  
She felt his calloused hands on her smooth body. She was wearing a belly shirt along with short shorts pajamas.  
Nami pulled him closer and they kissed. His bare chest against her cleavage. Zoro pulled of her shirt and threw it onto the floor. He kissed her neck and started sucking on it. His hand on her waist moved up to touch her breast. Nami let out a small moan. She put her arms around his neck which pulled him closer to her.  
He fell on his side, still kissing and sucking her neck. She turned and started kissing his neck.

Nami bit Zoro which made him groan.  
He pulled off her shorts so she was naked. They pulled each other in and Nami could feel his bulge against her lady parts causing her to moan louder. He pulled off his shorts leaving them both naked. He turned so he was on top of her.  
Nami was getting wetter as he got harder and was almost at full length. He eased himself inside of her. Nami had to bite her lip to stop her from screaming from pleasure.  
He felt so good inside of her.

Nami got more and more wet as he continued. Zoro was thrusting harder and faster than their first time. Nami started saying his name. Remembering how he loved it last time.  
"Zoro, Zoro, ugh Zoro. "Saying it louder each time and moaning after every word. He started moving faster as if telling her to keep going keep saying his name louder and louder. He moaned himself feeling so close to his peak.  
Nami smiled as she saw how it pleases him. She was getting closer and closer after each thrust from Zoro.  
Zoro not wanting to fall first he kept going and she let out the loudest moan yet. As his cock felt like it was growing. Reaching a spot no one not even Zoro had touched till now.

Nami's juices exploded onto Zoro. As Zoro was coming to his peak himself. He pulled out exploding on her just as she did to him. Zoro moved down, kissing her, to her walls and licked them. He stuck his tongue inside and rubbed his thumb on her clit. She moaned and whatever was left inside of her released.

They both Laid on their backs catching their breath. Zoro turned to her and smiled his sexy smile.  
Nami "that was even better Zoro."  
"Finally got to round two"  
Nami smiled.

She heard footsteps towards the door.  
'Oh no Robin must be coming back'-Nami  
"Crap she is going to see us, or is that okay?"-Zoro

"I don't know, it is just Robin"

"Yeah it'd be worse if it was the shitty cook or Usopp"

Robin opened the door,  
"Well hello navigator and swordsman"  
Nami and Zoro just smiled nervously.  
"Don't worry, I won't say anything, but both of you should be quieter just in case."  
Nami-"thanks Robin"  
Zoro "yeah"

Robin "Franky took my place because I said I was tired."  
Zoro got dressed and kissed Nami's cheek.  
"Goodnight, see you in the morning"  
She smiled.

Morning:  
Everyone had woke to eat breakfast except Nami, Robin, and Zoro.  
Luffy went to get Zoro who was still sleeping.  
Chopper went to get Nami and Robin.  
Zoro, Nami, and Robin all got up to eat breakfast. Zoro and Nami clashed as they turned into the room.  
Nami "idiot"  
"Witch"-Zoro  
(Sanji did not say anything because he was cooking and could not hear. He would of if he did. )  
They had to sit next to each other as there was no other room. Nami took Zoro's hand and they held hands underneath the table so nobody saw. 

They stopped holding hands after a few minutes. Both blushing. Nami moved closer to him so their legs touched. When they both looked away, Luffy stole their food.

Authors note:  
Ah typical Luffy!  
Sanji is kind of out of it lately. He normally would hear them or say a snappy remark to Zoro. He didn't even swoon over Nami and Robin.

I'll have him find out if I write another chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: summer matchmaking island

Chapter 4

Nami and Zoro, have been hiding their "relationship" for a few weeks. The only one, who they think, knows is Robin. the crew has stopped at a couple of islands since _The Morning After_. They stop at a summer island. It is friendly to pirates, but they still can turn down people if any major fights break out, that are noticed anyway. The island it like a big match making one. They accept singles. If a couple enters the island, they must pay a fee.

Robin and Usopp went ashore to ask about the island. They came back relaying this information. Luffy talked about well we get to keep are money, because nobody is a couple. Nami and Zoro looked sad especially Nami. Everyone went inside except for Robin, Nami, and Zoro.

Robin- "well what do you want to do miss navigator and swordsman"

Nami and Zoro - "I don't know"

Nami said, with a thinking face, "what if we pretend were not a couple."

Robin- The lady said, if you get found it you still will pay a fee, but it will be bigger. But if you became a couple because of a dating/match making event, you don't get charged. It is risky though.

Zoro- "why don't we just pay a fee to start, it is less stressful."

Nami looked at him angry- "I want to spend as little as possible" "I want to know all our options."

Robin- "you could break up, and participate in the dating events to get together, but I am not sure you would like to do that. You wouldn't want to end up in an event with another person."

Zoro- "I don't want you to go with another guy."

Nami- "aw are you jealous"

Zoro- "well a little, you wouldn't want me to be with another girl?"

Nami- "no". "Do these events have prize money?" Nami said with money eyes

Zoro sighed

Robin- "I think some do, but for most people the prize is love."

Nami- "ugh"

Zoro laughed.

Robin- "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you'll like it or not."

Nami and Zoro- "we're listening"

(inside the sunny)

Luffy and the others were talking about what they would do on the summer island. Brook was hoping he could get a couple of dates and ask them about their panties. Sanji had hearts as eyes. He was looking forward to meeting beautiful woman. Luffy was talking about how he wanted the meet to be cooked. Franky was just overall excited about the island. Chopper and Usopp were ready to play on the beach.

Luffy- "what is taking them so long"

Sanji got out of his love struckness. "why is the idiot, still, out there with Nami and Robin?" "I'll go get them."

Nami, Robin, and Zoro just finished up their conversation when Sanji walked out.

Nami- "Sanji-kun, we were just finishing". All four walked inside, "Okay everyone let's talk about where people want to go."

Luffy, Usopp, and chopper wanted to play on the beach. Franky said he'd look for supplies. Brook, Robin, and Sanji wanted to go to the dating advents. Nami wanted to find the events with money prizes, Zoro said he would go along with Nami. They decided Franky would go out to get supplies food and fuel and, once he's done, he will come back and stay with the ship. Franky said that's fine, he did not want to do dating events, he wanted to update a few of his weapons.

Once Franky is back Brook, Sanji, Robin, Nami and Zoro would go to the town and look for events to participate in. Brook walked ahead of them with Sanji and Robin behind and Nami and Zoro behind them. Sanji wanted to walk with Nami until Robin said "Cook-san would you walk with me" Sanji-"of course I will Robin"

They all went ashore and said seeya to Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy.

Nami stopped to talk to a lady at the front. The lady whispered "who?" Nami said her and pointed to Zoro.

Nami- "this way." Zoro- "I know that"

Nami thought _why am I even with him._

Sanji yelled "are you coming my sweet."

Zoro- "tch stupid love cook". Nami heard Zoro and laughed.

All five went ahead to the town.

Nami to Zoro- "I wish I didn't have to do that. Don't worry Zoro, I won't add this to your debt."

Zoro- "I don't care about that. Are you okay with this? You do care a lot about money."

Nami- "I also care about you"

Zoro whispered in her ear. "I wish I could kiss you right now." Nami Blushed.

The big dating event that you won money, that night, had a prize of 200,000 bellis. Nami smiled at Robin. Sanji, Brook, and Robin decided they would participle in it.

Sanji "why aren't you participating Nami-swan. It has money, don't you want to- "

Nami- "I don't want to, I decided you three would just give me the money if you win. I don't feel like dating a bunch of pervs."

Zoro- "that includes you love-cook" Sanji "what did you say idiot?."

Sanji- "Whatever Nami swan wishes, of course you can have my money" Robin- "then its settled, the event starts at 8 so we will meet back here in 3 hours."

Brook and Robin went to walk around the town, Sanji went to go find food shops, Nami and Zoro went to rest by a nearby beach.

 _Flashback_

 _Robin- "I am guessing you don't want to reveal your relationship yet to the rest of the crew." They both nodded. "If you pay the Lady, that deals with couple's fees, then you won't have to pay a larger fee and you don't have to break up. You will not be able to participate in the events though. If Sanji or I win the prize events, we will give you the money. Brook probably will to, if you ask him. All you have to do, if Sanji asks you why you won't participate, is make up an excuse that would make sense and be believable to him and Brook. Inside the Sunny, we will talk about what to do and you two with be the last ones to leave then you can pay her and we will go on the island." "Sounds good"-Zoro Nami- "You'll give me all the money Robin" "Yes"_

 _After Nami paid the lady, the lady asked who the couple was and gave them each a ticket to enter and told them to keep this throughout the island in case people ask you if you're a couple or not._

Nami and Zoro are sitting on a bench towards the end of the island before reaching the beach. Zoro turned towards her and kissed her. The kiss lasted a few minutes. Zoro- "I have been wanting to do that all day" Nami- "me too." "I love you Nami." Almost shocked at his words, but almost. "I love you Zoro" They went back to kissing and slowly turned to making out and their hands were all over each other. It was hard to resist any longer. Zoro wanted to rip her clothes off, but he restrained himself. Nami said "want to go to some place private, like a hotel?" "yes please"

Sanji was making his way towards the Sunny to drop of some food and recipes he found. He was stepping forward, but saw Nami and Zoro sitting on a bench. He saw her and Zoro kiss, He heard Zoro say I love you to Nami and he was about to go and kick the swordsman, but then he heard Nami say I love you back to him. Sanji fell to the ground as they started to make out. He was crying by the time Nami said want to go to some place private.

Sanji was speechless as Nami was walking away with Zoro and their hands intertwined. He thought how did this happen what did Nami see in that idiot. Why was she happy with that idiot of all people?

Zoro and Nami found their way to a hotel and they were so clothes to having sex in the lobby, but they finally ran to their room. She looked at the clock, they had 1 hour before they had to meet back with their friends. Nami laid down on the bed and Zoro went on top of her holding himself up so he didn't fall on her.

He slowly worked his hands over her clothes and under her shirt. He touched her bra, a strapless one, he unclipped the bra and took it off with the shirt. He through it on the floor. He wanted to just rip her clothes off from the beginning, but he knew she liked this shirt and shorts, and she would get mad at him if he did.

Zoro was kissing her lips and her cheek and her neck and her breasts and her stomach and her hips. He was slowly pulling of her jeans and slowly pulling of her panties. She was left completely naked. He sat up taking of his shirt, unbuckling his belt, and taking of his pants, and boxers. He brought his lips back up to Nami, and he took his hard cock to her parts and slowly put it in. He brought it in and out, before he could not take it anymore, and she couldn't either. He thrusted harder and faster and faster and harder. After 25 minutes both climaxed, Nami more times than Zoro. They lay on their backs 30 minutes left. Zoro- "You Want to go again." Nami muttered a soft yes and they were back to kissing.

Sanji paced back and forth debating what to say and when to say it. He did not know how many crew members knew. He didn't want Nami to be mad at him if he told others. He decided he would ask her alone, and see her reaction, and how long has this been going on. If they said I love you, it might have been a couple weeks.

Sanji was back at the meeting spot 10 minutes before the competition and Nami and Zoro came a minute after he showed up. Sanji saw the swordsmen whisper something in Nami ear and she did the same. When Nami showed up in front of Sanji, he pulled her aside to talk to her.

Sanji- "how long has this been going on, do you really love him?" Nami- "what Sanj-""I saw you kiss him and you said I love you to him." Nami- "a few weeks, are you mad?" Sanji- "that you are with him who doesn't treat lady's right, yes. But if your happy Nami, I cannot be mad, even if the idiot swordsman is who is making you extra happy."

Nami- "thank you Sanji-kun, you're sweet. Can you not tell the others? Zoro and I want to be the ones to tell them." Sanji- "okay"

Sanji and Nami went back to the meeting spot. Robin, Brook, and Zoro were all there. Nami whispered to Zoro that Sanji knows and won't tell anyone.


	5. c5 You'll keep her happy, right?

Chapter 5: "You'll keep her happy, right?"

Nami and Zoro were waiting for them to be done. Zoro wanted to go somewhere, but Nami opposed. She wanted to be right there if any of them won money. They did kiss a little before the event ended.

Nami and Zoro tried to not get to caught up in it. As much as they wanted too, but the two of them held back. They had already done something for the day, and that helped because, they got it out of their system for a while.

Sanji, Robin, and Brook all won money in the dating event and gave it to Nami. Nami smiled from ear to ear. She got back more than triple from what she paid to get in the island.

They all got dates. Sanji's dates all went well. He ended up dating 5 girls. He did not say how they all went, but he was not bleeding when he got back to the sunny. Chopper said he did not lose a lot of blood.

Brook got six dates because they recognized him as soul king. He said two girls showed him panties, but the others just kicked him. He came back with lipstick on his bones. Robin said she did not like any of hers. They were either two cheery for her, or they were boring.

All five were back at the Sunny for the night.

Everyone had gone to sleep, except for Nami and Zoro. They were lying on the deck next to each other.

Nami- "Since Sanji and Robin know about us, should we tell the others. Eventually they are going to find out."

Zoro- "I guess. I hate that the shit-cook was spying on us."

Nami- "He probably wasn't spying. I don't think he'd want to see you kissing me."

Zoro- "Yeah your right, but, Nami, I don't know how the rest of the crew would take it"

Nami- "I don't know either. I assume they would be okay." Zoro-"yeah"

Nami- "If we do tell them, should we tell them all at once? If we tell someone first, I think it should be chopper. He is the doctor."

Zoro- "yeah maybe, we can tell him and then all the rest. If we tell Usopp, he could tell everyone anyway. I don't really want to be alone with Brook either. He will just ask if I saw your panties." Zoro took his hand and placed in on her waist.

He brought her up to his face, and he kissed her.

Nami- "I am tired, and, I think, I should go to bed."

His arm rested on the deck, and he was over her. He went to kiss her again, and she pulled him closer. Her hands tugging at his shirt. He thought that she wanted him to take his shirt off, but she was just trying to pull him closer. She did not care after he took his shirt off and saw his muscles. As he leaned down, he started kissing her again.

Nami's thoughts were cloudy. Her mind was only focused on Zoro. In the process of this, Zoro took her bikini top off, and he was kissing her neck. He started kissing and sucking her nipple. His hand moved to her breasts and he started kissing, sucking, and biting her neck. Nami moaned, and Zoro grunted from it. Her moan was loud, and she tried to lessen the volume by putting her hand on her mouth.

Nami started to realize where she was. Oh crap. "Zoro" she quietly let out. Subconsciously, she did not want to stop. Zoro, hearing his name, wanted to keep going. When she said it a second time sterner and louder, He looked at her.

Zoro- "what?"

Nami- "We should stop this Zoro. You are on watch, and I have to get my beauty sleep."

Zoro- "You are already beautiful." Nami blushed and he went to kiss her.

Nami- "We can continue this later..." Zoro stared at her for 10 seconds.

Zoro- "It is later." Zoro smirked, and Nami smiled. Nami gave in and said crow's nest. Zoro nodded. He picked up their clothes, stood up and grabbed her hand. They went to the crow's nest and continued.

Before everyone woke up, Nami went back to her room.

Zoro was lifting weights when Nami called him down from the crow's nest. He came down and walked over to her.

Nami -" You ready to do this?" Zoro bent down to kiss her.

Zoro- "Yeah, if you are" Nami Nodded.

Nami and Zoro both went to talk to Chopper first. Chopper smiled and talked to Nami about birth control, if she was pregnant etc..

Nami- "thanks Chopper, we're going to tell everyone else now, we wanted to tell you first since you're our doctor."

Nami and Zoro walked into the kitchen where everyone was. Nami started to talk, but then Zoro kissed her.

Zoro- "Any objection to us?"

Nami just looked at him.

Zoro- "What? You know I'm better with actions." Nami smiled.

Usopp-" Did anybody know about this?"

Nami- "Sanji and Robin both knew."

Franky- "I think you two are _superrr_ _,_ together?"

Zoro and Nami- "Thank you Franky."

Brook" Zoro have you- "

Zoro- "don't even ask Brook."

Brook- "Yohohoho, I'll take then as a yes." Zoro just sighed.

Luffy- "Oi, Zoro"

Zoro- "yeah"

Luffy- "you'll keep her happy, right?"

Zoro nodded and Nami smiled.

Luffy- "Good" Luffy smiled

Authors Note:

And there we go. I think this story is done. If anybody thinks I should add more, let me know because I could. But, I think it's a good ending, them telling everyone. Plus, I think 5 chapters is good.

I have a lot of free time now, that my college courses are done. I have read a few high school stories, and I want to write one. Okay, thanks for reading. =]


End file.
